


A Second, A Lifetime

by n00dl3Gal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, No Dialogue, Self-Indulgent, endgame spoilers, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00dl3Gal/pseuds/n00dl3Gal
Summary: Natasha contemplates... everything.MAJOR ENDGAME SPOILERS.





	A Second, A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I love Nat. She's always been one of my favorites in the MCU, even with my beef with Scarlett Johansson. And unlike a lot of Black Widow fans, I actually don't mind what happened to her. It made sense as the perfect closing point for her arc. 
> 
> Still absolutely destroyed me, hence this fic.

When Natasha felt herself go into freefall, she smiled. 

She wouldn’t say she wasn’t afraid of death. Despite her training, her conditioning, her career- she was still human. And humans fear death above all else. But she also accepted it. It was less a fear for herself and what would happen to everybody else after. 

Clint would beat himself up over it, live with the guilt of not being able to save her. While it made her sick to her stomach to think about that, she also knew he’d survive. He was Hawkeye, Ronin, and above all else, her friend. Clint Barton would be just fine. 

The world would be fine without her. The Avengers would be fine without her. 

Clint’s screams mixed with the wind rushing past her ears. She tried to angle her body so the impact would be instantly fatal and not leave her in agony. If she was to die this way, she’d at least do it on her terms.

Natasha smiled because she knew that this was enough. If this worked- and it  _ would  _ work, they had gods and geniuses and genuinely good people on their side- her sacrifice won’t be in vain. Her life for untold billions, across the universe. If that wouldn’t clear the ledger, she didn’t know what would. 

The cliff was further away now, she was picking up speed, she closed her eyes and- 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Tony came to visit Nat, she immediately jumped to her feet. “Did-” 

“Clint made it back,” Tony said. He looked tired. “It worked, Nat. He’s gone and they’re back.” 

And with those words, Natasha Romanov allowed herself to mourn her own death. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Commission info](https://n00dl3gal.tumblr.com/post/187155394512/writing-commissions-open)


End file.
